1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk brake device, and more particularly to a dual actuated mechanical disk brake device for a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bicycle disk brake device includes different types such as single-sided, dual actuated and single-sided-actuated types. The conventional single-sided disk brake device will cause deformation of a brake disk and cannot provide sufficient braking effect to the bicycle. The conventional dual actuated disk brake device is driven by hydraulic power and has a complicated structure at a high cost. The conventional single-sided-actuated disk brake device substantially comprises a housing and two brake pads. When the disk brake device is actuated, one of the brake pads abuts against a side of a brake disk and the housing is moved toward the other side of the brake disk by the counterforce provided by the brake disk to enable the brake pads to abut against two sides of the brake disk. However, the brake disk is deformed during the operation of the conventional disk brake device and is easily damaged. In addition, the counterforce provided by the brake disk is insufficient due to the low rigidness of the bicycle brake disk. Therefore, the braking effect provided by the conventional disk brake device is insufficient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a disk brake device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.